Who Are You? We're The Ghostbusters
by Erin Cummins
Summary: A Trip To Vegas finds Peter the primary suspect in a murder. (A collaboration with Kingpin)
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Sirens. Neon. Casinos, all in a night's work for the croupiers, card sharks and bottom dealers of the Las Vegas strip. However, in one particular hotel along the strip were four people...

"Aww come-one, how often are we in 'Vegas?" He asked, a pained tinge in his voice.

"Peter, we were called out here to perform our job...not for you to go fraternizing with the local chorus dancers." The blond haired man replied, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Egon, I gotta admit, the bust was a little tiring...maybe some down time while we still have the chance would do us some good?" The African-American asked. Egon glared at the man, but didn't say anything.

"Come-on Egon, you could study the probability of how many wins someone could get on a fruit machine." Peter added, a cheesier grin on his face. Egon simply folded his arms. "Fine, you coming Winston? Ray?" Peter asked.

"I don't know Pete...I could use the time to make sure the online Tobin is updated." Ray admitted.

"Fine, come-on Winston, we know how to have a good time in a party town like this." With that, Peter stormed from the room.

"You homeboys gonna be okay? Want us to bring you back anything?" Winston asked from the open door.

"Erm...maybe something to bite, probably just something from a golden arches or something." Ray replied.

"'K, I'll certainly be back soon, though trying to convince Pete will be a challenge, see you later." With that, he turned and closed the suite door behind him.

* * *

"What do we have here?" He asked as he walked towards a policeman in a brown suit.

"Dead girl, approximately 23 years, appears to be an assault. But there's a weird substance we so far can't identify." The policeman said, his face wore a grim expression. A gold badge backed by black leather hung from the suit jacket pocket, he was a detective. "An ambulance was called, but when they arrived she was already dead." He added.

"Tonight somebody's leaving a party in an ambulance, and they're doing it wearing a mortuary bag."

* * *

_"Who are you? Who, who. Who, who? Who are you? Who, who. Who, who? I really wanna know! Who are you? Whoa, I really wanna know who, who, who are...you?"_

_---We're the Ghostbusters!  
_

_

* * *

_


	2. Incriminating Famous Calling Card?

The Detective and the other man walked towards the hotel room where the dead girl had been found, the Detective pushed the door open to allow the other man entry into the room. The room was tastefully designed, a more upmarket hotel then the cheap ones that they were getting called out to half the time. A woman who was taking photographs of the scene and evidence looked up. She had chin-length brown hair and she also wore a grim expression.

"Grissom." She greeted the man.

"Sara." He replied. He then moved over to the crime scene, a table had been over-turned and a lamp lay on the floor, the bed was also in a mess and one of the room's windows had been broken, so far it looked like a break in, but the room was on the Fifth floor and the window led to a sheer drop to the sidewalk below. "Bring me up to speed." Grissom asked.

"Sure, the girl, Stephanie Matthews was found on the floor by the door, she had severe bruising on her arms and a concussion on her forehead, there was also blunt forced trauma, most likely caused by the murder weapon. So far we've recovered some blood on that brass table lamp. However if it's our vic's or our suspect's we'll have to get Greg to analyze it and find out, we also found a strange clear substance we so far can't identify."

"Anything else?" Grissom asked. He studied the room with the keen eye of a hawk.

"Yes, our perp left a damning piece of evidence." Sara picked up a plastic bag containing an ID card, she handed the bag to Grissom. He studied the bag and frowned.

"We either have a very unlucky perp, or a plant...let's have a talk with Dr. Venkman shall we?"

* * *

"Jim, we need to locate a Dr. Peter Venkman, his ID card was found on the scene and at present he's our No.1 suspect." Sara asked the grim-faced detective.

"Sure, looks like this doctor is going to get his license revoked...let's see now..." Dt. Jim Brass studied his laptop on his desk; the back wall of his office was decorated with books and the various awards he'd earned over the years. Jim Brass was one of the best.

"Peter Venkman, Doctor of Psychology and Parapsychology...a Ghostbuster? He's currently staying at the MGM with three friends, room 205."


	3. Graveyard Shift Meets The Ghostbusters

A knock came at the door of the suite the Ghostbusters occupied. Egon was somewhat relieved, looks like Winston had now decided to bring Peter home before he committed any more embarrassments this evening. Egon stood up from his chair and walked across the room, he then opened the door and was only mildly surprised when he saw light reflect off of a Police Department badge.

"Oh dear, what has he done?" Egon asked. He crossed his arms again, preparing himself for any damage control.

"Are you referring to Dr. Peter Venkman?" The grim-faced man with the badge asked. "If so then I think you might want to let us in, we can get a warrant."

"There's no need, please come in gentlemen." Egon gestured into the room. Now Ray had stood up, a surprised expression on his face.

"Can you tell us where we can find Dr. Venkman?" The grim-faced man, presumably a Detective asked. Another man who wore glasses and had grey hair stood nearby, studying some of the equipment that lay around the room.

"You presumption would be as good as ours, Dr. Venkman left about two hours ago with another member of our team, the other member had returned a hour ago but left again to find him. What has he done?" Egon asked.

"...?" Jim hesitated.

"Dr. Spengler," Egon said. "And the gentleman over there is Dr. Stantz." Egon added.

"Dr. Spengler, there is no way to say this easily, but we believe that Dr. Venkman has committed a serious crime." The second man explained, he held a silver briefcase by his side; the side of the briefcase had both a Police Department Logo and the initials, C.S.I.

"Which is?" Ray asked, worried.

"Murder." The grey haired man replied grimly. Ray's face fell and he quickly sat down.

"Peter? No...I don't believe it!" Ray protested.

"Which is why we need to find him so we can question him, if we can question him then hopefully we can eliminate him from our equiries." The Detective, Brass replied.

"If you'll allow me a few moments, I'll see if I can contact either of our missing members." Egon asked.

"Go ahead." Brass said. Egon nodded and removed a radio; he then switched it on and pressed the button to transmit a message.

"GB Beta, this is GB Alpha, please respond, over." Egon waited a few minutes as light static crackled over the radio.

"GB Alpha, this is GB Beta, what is the problem, over?" Winston's voice spoke on the radio.

"GB Beta, have you retrieved Peter, over?"

"Affirmative, we're on our way back now...is there something wrong? Over." Winston asked.

"We'll inform you when you arrived, GB Alpha out." Egon then switched off the radio handset. "They're on their way.

"By the way, I'm Gil Grissom, Criminalistics." The grey haired man with the glasses informed the two Ghostbusters.


End file.
